Zayd Shafiq/Pen Pal
A snippet of letters that Zayd Shafiq and Aaliyyah Mahmoudi started sending each other during their first year of schooling. First Year Dear Zayd Shafiq, If I started this off by spelling your name incorrectly, I'll be incredibly sorry. Especially, if you manage to get mine correct without referencing my signature at the bottom of this one for every little letter. If you do, then it's of no concern, because sometimes I believe that my entire family does. Anyways, I should probably start out by introducing myself. My tutor told me that that's a good place to start, since I'll have to admit I'm not totally confident that it'll even turn out to be a relatively okay letter. My name is Aaliyyah Mahmoudi, a witch of Egyptian and Moroccan descent. My father works in our Ministry of Magic as a pretty big hotshot, if you will. Actually, that's not about me, isn't it? So, my apologies, but I'm not used to having to talk about myself. Well, my interests include Alchemy, Self-Transfiguration, and possibly Quidditch. It's important that you know that I definitely don't play it. I'm not a fan of heights, not in the slightest. Apparently, now I'm supposed to ask you questions about yourself, but I'll admit that I don't know where to go with it. So, I won't. My apologies if that leaves you stuck for ways of responding, but I've genuinely tried. I haven't had contact with a regular child in a long time, so don't mind me if I'm rusty in my social game. Hopefully, life and school is treating you well. I'm excited to get to know you and I'm hoping you feel the same. So, the best of wishes to you, Zayd. '' ''Sincerely, Aaliyyah Mahmoudi Student & Aspiring Alchemist ---- ''Dear Aaliyyah Mahmoudi, Thank you for writing to me, and thank you for apologizing if spelled my name incorrectly. You did not. I was nervous about doing that too, I had my mother look over the letter just to make sure I spelled everything correctly. She told me your first name had only had two A's, I told her there were three. You would not have spelled your own name wrong. I am not sure what a good letter is, this is the first one I have ever written to anyone. I hope I did it right. My name is Zayd Shafiq, a wizard of Algerian and English descent. I'm the oldest, I've got two little sisters. My mother is a Confectioner, she taught me how to make candy. I might not tell you much about my father, or what it was he did. You'll have to forgive me for that, I never got to meet him. Supposedly he died before I was born, that what every tells me. Some of the things I am interested in would be Art, Charms, and Flying. I do not play either, I do like to fly. I have been flying since I was about seven years old. I'm not sure if I like quidditch because I get to fly or if I like flying because I like quidditch. If I ever play for a professional team I want it to be for the Patonga Proudsticks. That's my favorite team. I hope you learn something interesting during your studies, and that my first letter to you wasn't the worst. I'm looking forward to hearing from you again soon. '' ''Sincerely, Zayd Shafiq Student & Art Lover '' ---- ''Dear Zayd Shafiq, It's a pleasure to have received a response from you. I'll admit that I wasn't expecting it. Perhaps, it's not of any importance to you, but I've decided to keep our letters private from my parents. It probably wouldn't be acceptable to them if they discovered what we may or may not discuss over time. Especially, given your assigned sex. It's of no problem or worry to me. However, it's definitely the first and last time that I've hidden something from them. It's most likely not something you need to be informed of, but I would prefer to be open with you. I'm sorry for your family's loss, even if I'm eleven years late in saying so. If it's worth anything, although I certainly doubt it is, my favorite Quidditch team is definitely the Proudsticks. A close second would be Sumbawanga Sunrays from Tanzania, which you may or may not know. I don't quite mind whether you do or not, but I advise you check them out sometime. Anyways, I have a couple questions. I hope you do not mind answering one of them, if not all of them. Firstly, what's it like having siblings? My closest thing to a sibling is my cousin who is twenty years older, so she works and travels and so forth. Finally, who's your favorite Proudsticks player? My favorite is personally Ruby Diallo, who is a total blessing to the Quidditch community, if I'm to be honest. I'm being rushed into studying Astronomy, or else I would be writing an even longer letter I'm sure. That's it, because overwhelming you is not what I would want to do on only the second letter. Good day to you, sir. Sincerely, Aaliyyah Mahmoudi Student & Aspiring Alchemist '' ---- ''Dear Aaliyyah Mahmoudi, You took the time to write to me, it is only fair that I do the same thing in return. You did it. Why shouldn't I? My mother will not be reading all of your letters if that was something you were thinking. I only asked her for help with the first one, since she was wrong and I was right I won't be asking her again. I apologize if it bothered you at all, the idea of her having read you letter. I'm sorry you feel like you have to keep our letters private. I'm more sorry your parents might think this is unacceptable. I hope hiding it from them doesn't turn out to be too much for you. Thank you for your kind wishes, unfortunately I was tricked into the thinking my uncle was my father for the last eleven years. The loss has only been real to me since I found out. The Sunrays are good, but they aren't m second team. My second team is Puddlemere United, they're an English team from England. You might know that, but I didn't want you to think they just speak English. I'm glad you have questions, because it means I can ask some too. I'll try my best to answer them all. I like having siblings, I do have sisters, and there are only three of us though. But since I'm the oldest I get to be in charge a lot. Its what I think being a grown up feels like, having to watch out for other people. For my favorite player I'm supposed to say the seeker Zesiro Okello is my favorite, but I really liked Femi Traore. I think she's an amazing chaser. I would write my goodbye here, instead I am going to write my questions. What is your favorite time of day? What is your favorite animal? Do you think the Proudsticks have a chance at the 2025 World Cup? '' ''Sincerely, Zayd Shafiq Student & Art Lover '' Category:Character Planning